Emrys
by Eltaco555
Summary: At the age of five Emrys is given a strange gift. She had claws. When her aunt calls a man named John Emrys soon finds out that life is not how it seems. She learns of her family she had never meet before, and a demon waiting to take her with him to hell. Follow Emrys as she goes through life, school, love, and fear. and has to make a choice that could change her family forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome to my story I hope you like it. Please no hate. (I dont own Supernatural)**

Normal children should be playing sports or hanging out with friends during there off time. Not learning how to clean and disassemble a pistol. But according to my family there is nothing normal about us. My family consists of my twenty five year old brother Dean, and my twenty one year old brother Sam, both of which raised me since the day I turned four. My father slept around a lot after his first marriage that Sam and Dean came from, and never knew I existed, until the day my aunt, who I lived with after my mother died six months after I was born, called on him for help. My aunt had heard of a man named Robert Singer, this man was a specialist in the category of weird. And he gave her the number of one of his parterres. I guess you can say she was surprised when the father of her sister's child knocked on our door. He soon realized who she was (supposedly my mother and him had dated while she was working as a bartender in the local pub and had introduced him to her sister) and it quickly got awkward. After many, hours of talking she finally brought the man,whom I did not know was my father, to my room and explained about my mother to him. He looked at me with sad eyes that soon turned to confusion. I was truly startled about why he was looking at me like this. I thought of him as a weird man and climbed deeper into my blanket and went to sleep. About half and hour later I heard crying coming from the living room. The thing that adds to my weirdness is, I have superb hearing, better than anyone I know. My aunt, a women I had never known to cry, was sobbing uncontrollably. Finally the man spoke

"What's wrong? Why did you call Bobby?" He spoke with such a harsh tone I couldn't help but get angry. How dare he speak to her like that. My aunt was the nicest women who walked the earth.

"John, Kayla kept something from you. I tried to get her to tell you, but you remember how stubborn she was, and it's not like she had much time. But what I'm trying to say is going to be very hard to believe and I just want you to know one hundred percent that I would never lie to you." She never rambled like this in the time I knew her. "Please don't get upset" She prayed.

The man chuckled. "All right women spit it out I haven't got all day." His amused look faded when her face stayed the same. "I promises that I won't get upset just tell me what's going on."

She let out a long sigh. "After you and those boys of yours left, Kayla took a turn for the worst, she didn't eat didn't sleep, she was so depressed over you. Every night I could hear her cry out your name. She wasn't the same. One day we got a call from the hospital saying they had picked Kayla up from the store after she had fainted in the check out line. We were so relived when the doctor said it was do to stress related problems and nothing serious. They were going to release her the next morning just so they could keep an eye on her. I woke up that morning with a call saying I should get to the hospital and that there was something I needed to know. After arriving at the hospital we knew something was off. Kayla seemed happy, her face was simply glowing. She was back to herself." Aunt Trisha took a much needed breath. She looked right at 'John' and took his hand. "She was three months pregnant. John three months is the same amount of months that had passed, since you left. You have a daughter. A beautiful girl named Emrys Jane Logan." I hated my middle name. Aunt Trisha stopped talking. At the time I didn't know what pregnant meant and I didn't know where this was going. But John sure seemed to, his face grew angry. A face that I did not like him expressing towards my aunt.

"What do you think you're playing at Trisha, you think that kid in there is mine." John spoke furiously. But suddenly he let out a shaky breath. "I knew, I knew those eyes. From the moment she walked out here I knew that I knew those eyes, my eyes." I still did not know what they were talking about. "Wait then why am I here? What is wrong with her? Where's Kayla?" He spoke anxiously.

"Im so sorry but five years ago when Emrys was just six months old there was a fire inside of her nursery. A neighbor saw the smoke and called 911 but it was to late. The fire had eaten up the entire nursery and half on the house. We couldn't find Kayla's body, but in the rubble and ash they found a six month old baby with not a scratch on it. John she was lying out in the remains of her crib, clothes burn off, hair gone, and completely unharmed. I used to think it was a miracle until a few years ago. She was playing in the house like any toddler when she suddenly fell, hitting her head on the side on the coffee table. I rushed to pick her up but by the time I got to her, her head was knitting the gash back together. I know it sounds like I'm crazy but I know what I saw. I tried to not let this come between us but, more things have happened. She recently started to get extremely ill. I don't know why, she just came down with this bug or something doctors don't know why it is. She can't move a lot, she's in horrible pain. I just don't know what to do. The doctors say she's perfectly healthy, but the kid has a hard time moving from her bed without screaming in pain. She used to be able to run faster than the other kids, climb higher, jump farther. She beats up kids that are twice her age and three times her height." She explained. I never thought as any of my physical abilities to be abnormal I just thought I was stronger than the puny kids in my schools. The pain, like she said, was unbearable half the time though.

"I don't know what to say. I've never encountered anything like this before. But that's not all; there something else you want to tell me isn't there Trisha." John said, sounding as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Yes there is one thing." She sighed. "The other day something very strange happened. Honestly John, I've never seen anything like this before, I knew it wasn't normal, so I did some research and people pointed me in the direction of that Robert Singer man. They say he can stop all kinds of weird."

"What else is wrong with her?" John asked.

"Two weeks ago I was getting her ice while she was asleep." She started to sob."And I looked down, and something was moving inside of her skin it looked like a bunch of worms were crawling around in her skin. The skin in between her knuckles started to split, It looked like her bones were coming out of her arm. Before I could do anything to help she started to scream and trashing around. Blood was pouring from her knuckles and slowly these things, the looked like claws, were jutting out of her skin. John I didn't know what else to do, I screamed and left her there. I left her there because I was scared of her. I don't know what that thing is but it's not my Emrys."

I couldn't listen to this. Even she didn't want me. First my father then my mother and now my aunt. All of them abandoned me at one point.

"Stop aunt Trisha." I screamed from my room, making them both run in. "STOP!" I never did like it when I didn't get my way. My anger issues were enormous for a four year old, another reason I was a freak. I continued to glare at my aunt and the stranger, who was looking at me with pure fascination, both still not talking. "Why doesn't anybody want me." I cried, my anger was taking way to much control over the situation. But I couldn't stop it.

"Shh kid, calm down." John said narrowing his eyes at me. Who did this guy think he was? He can't tell me what to do.

"I don't like you. I want you out now!" I remarked angrily. I glared at the strange man, suddenly he grasped my arm tightly. It felt like he was going to snap my arm. Causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Listen hear kid, I don't do disrespect, certainly not from someone who might be mine. Now stop your screaming so your aunt and I can finish our talk and I can help you."

Help me? Who could help me? This only made me madder. Who did this dude think he was, first laying a hand on me, and then trying to boss me around? Fury was rushing through me like a tidal wave. My fist clenched until I felt sharp burning pain coming from my knuckles. I looked down in horror at my hands, which were dripping in blood.

**It was kinda short but i'll make up for it next time. Should i continue or trash it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A week ago Trisha had been checking up on me when a sudden pain woke me up. My knuckels felt like the were slowly being dripped in acid. I clenched my other hand till another strong pain in my knuckles erupted, it felt like fire was spreading throughout my knuckles. Soon after a warm tingling seeped up my hands. I looked down and was shocked at what I saw. Blood was spilling out of my knuckles, and sprouting out of the ripped flesh was three bones. These bones were slowly growing out of my hands, the pain growing with them. When the pain stopped they had grown to the size of my four arm. They looked like claws. My aunt whom had been terrified screamed and pushed away from me, running into the kitchen. That was the first and last time it had happened, neither her nor I had spoken since then. I knew my life with her was over. She didn't want to keep the freak. That's when she called up a man named Robert Singer.

And now it was happening again. Three long white claws were ripping my knuckles in half as they tried to escape from their fleshy cage. The pain was still there. Not nearly as painful as the first time. The hand on my arm loosened, John jumped up in fright. I wasn't even sacred any more. Being like this felt natural. I felt in control and angry, not a smart mix. Dominance started to take over and my mouth worked without using my mind.

"Don't touch me." My voice sounded like a feral animal. Not something a four year old should be capable of. "Next time you'll lose your arm."

John seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and proceeded to take a step in front of my aunt. I hadn't noticed put he had pulled a pistol from the waist band of his jeans. And now it was aiming at me. He continued to aim the barrel of the gun at my head. "Get out of her you bastard." He said with disgust. This confused me enough that he got the upper hand and shoved me against the wall. He started mumbling something in a language I didn't understand. My aunt then started screaming.

"What in the hell are you doing? John she's a child put that thing down, for heavens sake John, she's your child at that." Trisha was screaming trying to pry his arms from me. He shoved her off of him like she was a pest. This made my anger flare again. I pushed with all my strength against his body, flinging him all the way across the room and into a wall. Trisha looked at me horrified and scared. She scurried over to John and tried to wake him up. Regret went through me as I made my way over towards them. Trisha looked at me scared and held up her hands.

"What are you?" she screamed. I looked at her confused again, and tried to move towards her. I tried to help her off the floor, but I didn't notice that the claws were still out and were coming extremely close to her face. She screamed and got up an ran towards the kitchen. Inside I could hear her on the phone with someone. I was to intent on listening to them talking that I hadn't notice John got up, until he slammed into me. My head hit the floor with a crunch and my vision got blurry. Again John started to talk in the weird language. Grabbing some type of vial from his pocket and splashing it onto my face. It burned my eyes, John seemed to take this as a good sign and continued. Finally I couldn't take it any more, my anger and pain built up and my claws rammed into his shoulder. He screamed in agony and sprung off of me nursing his wounded shoulder. I started to run for the door when all the sudden it burst open. A teen with short brown hair and flared nostrils aimed a gun at me. Another gun was aimed at me, this time from a younger child with shaggy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He also look very angry. The older teen looked from my bloody hands and claws to John, who was wallowing on the floor in blood.

" You little bitch!" He screamed aiming again at my head. Panicked I turned to run when a large bang exploded. A force hit the back of my head and knocked me to the floor. The pain was excruciating. Even worse than when my claws had grown in. It felt like worms were diging into various parts of my brain. Black splotches formed in my vision. Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"NO!" The voice sounded like Johns but I couldn't be sure because that when the darkness consumed me.

**I didn't want to stop here.**

The black never left. Sometimes it would let me hear but I never managed to open my eyes. Sometimes I heard strange voices, with strange names, crying and calling out to me.

Sometime they were "I'm sorry" coming from a voice I didn't recognize. Other times it was a full grown man sadly, telling me I looked like my mother. But my favorite was when I got to listen to a full conversation.

"Dad I'm so sorry I didn't know." a voice said.

"Don't apologize to me boy, apologize to her. I know it wasn't your fault but you're lucky she's still alive, god knows how. Who shoots a child anyway! Something is really off about this kid. Those damn rock salt rounds should have killed her, she's five for crisis sake how the hell did it not take her head off." The man, I think was John, said again.

"Maybe we should take it to Bobby's and put it into the safe room." The voice sounded so agonized.

"Dammit she's not an it for god sake what the hell is wrong with you she's your sister." A different, younger voice said. His voice was higher than the others believing me to think he was younger. I wondered if they were talking about me.

"Sammy, that thing is not my sister, it's some evil sick thing that took over a five year old girl that may or may not be dads kid." The middle voice sounded again. That was pretty harsh.

"Dean! I don't care what the hell is in it. That face, those eyes, is part of your blood. Just like me." I was starting to like this higher voice he seemed nicer.

"No, Sammy he's right, this isn't your sister. She's gone just like her mother and yours. This is something else." This time John spoke up after his rant I heard scuffing of angry footsteps leading away.

"See Sam, it's not one of us. It's an it and until we find a way to either save her or kill it, it's going to remain that way to me." The middle voice then walked away just like John. Dang this family really likes emphasizing the word it.

"Don't worry, they may not believe that you're human but I do. I'll take care of you." The younger voice 'Sammy' then started to read something out loud to me. I swear I could almost cry. No matter what his family said he still didn't believe something unnatural like me was evil. He believed I was human. I decided he had to be young, that innocence and blind faith could not be from a wise man. After my conclusion I started to get sleepy. Closing my eyes, I was taken to a place with out any more scary thing.

**This is chapter two. hope you all liked it. Sorry it took awhile for it to come out. To make up for this i am posting chapter 3 tonight. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Many hours had passed before I came to again, this time there was yelling.

"Look at the back of its fucking head. Gone. Every last damn shot gone like, erased." The middle voices' screaming was starting to hurt my head. Pain. Well at least I was feeling something. Joy spread through me, my body felt as if it could run a marathon. Slowly I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. It felt as though cement was gluing them closed. My body suddenly didn't feel like it could run a marathon anymore.

There was pain again, not as strong, but still an ongoing wave of pain. There was still an yelling match going but I had shut them out in my effort to open my eyes. But now the voices were coming in crystal clear.

"I say we shoot her. I mean there's way of knowing what in the hell she or it is. Beside she hurt you. How's that healing by the way?" The annoying middle voice shouted again. He was really starting to piss me off.

"It wasn't as deep as we thought it was. Little shit just nicked me." The older voice replied.

I tried desperately to open my eyes again. This time I was rewarded. My eyes peeled slowly open and I gasped at the sight before me.

Standing in front of me was the man who shot me at aunt Trisha's house. Stupidly, I flinched and shot up in bed scrambling off the bed and onto the floor. My body was pained with cramps making moving very difficult, and the fall didn't help.

I kept backing up until my back hit a wall. I was trying to find any sort of exit, there was a door on the far side of the room, but I would have to get pass these men to reach it. John and the shooter were both looking at me with matching shocked expressions. Slowly John put his hands up.

"Calm down hot shot, were not going to shoot her. Listen kid we ain't going to hurt you." He started to walk towards me making me back up further. "Ok sweetie I need you to calm down. Deus." Deus? What was a Deus? John looked at the shooter again and motioned towards the back of the room

"S'not a demon dad, it didn't even flinch at the name of god." The shooter was starting to annoy me. Always calling me names like demon or it. Someone should really put him in his place.

"Dean, I think she just a human girl. I've tried everything salt, holy water, sliver, even tried excessing the damn thing, nada. I say we leave her as she is, she hasn't hurt anyone yet we'll keep a watchful eye on this town just to be sure. We do have other 'obligations' Dean." 'Dean' simply nodded like a good boy and walked out the room leaving me and Dad. I wanted to call him dad I didn't like the name John.

Being the naive kid I was I let down my guard and started to get excited. They were leaving! And with my excitement I couldn't hold my tongue. "Soo... This means you're leaving for good right." For some reason the excitement faded and I was pained with sadness. This man was my supposedly father and he was just going to up an leave me with my aunt. An aunt who called to have me 'taken care of'. "What's gonna happen to me?" At that moment Sam walked through the door.

"You're coming with us. You're family. And family lives with family." My face lit up. I never had a real family, this could be my chance to be a normal kid. I was so excited. I started to swing my legs back and forth. Well, until my Dad opened his mouth

"Woo Sam, that's not you choice to make, you don't get to decided things before we talk about them. I'm sorry she can't come with us." John looked sternly at Sam while Sam just looked pissed. "She can't come with us and you know why." I was really confused. My leg swinging slowed.

"Where is she going to stay then? Are you just going to leave as soon as you find out she exists? And what about her 'claw' like things? We can't leave her here, that's illogical." This kid had a big heart. Here he was defending some thing evil and unnatural like me. I mean hell I even hurt his only father.

"Sam calm down. We'll send her to Bobby's or Pastor Jim's. Bobby'll have a hay day with her. I think he always wanted kids." He was selling me off to his friends. Makes you really feel love.

"She's your kid! You can't just bid her off to whoever wants her. What next, you going to send me and Dean off too?!You're a fucking a-!" Sam started to yell but I cut him off.

"SWEAR JAR!" And plugged my ears with my fingers. I was a frequent donator to the swear jar. When I unplugged them I found that the room had filled with laughter. Dad was trying to Stifle his laughter. Sam had failed at the attempt and was full on giggling. I didn't get the humor in this. After about a minute of nonstop laughter they finally settled. No one said anything.

That's when i started to feel the pain coming again. It felt like someone was sawing m body In two. Every bone, muscle, and vein felt like they were covered in acid. My breathing started to get heavy and I dropped to the floor. Sam rushed to help me up.

"Hey you ok kiddo? What's wrong?" He was checking my body for any signs of cuts or bruises. Dad who tried to get to me first, kneeled down in front of me.

"Hey! You ok? Kid!?" That's when the pain exploded. I could see fire behind my eyes. Someone was screaming from inside of the room, other voices were also frantic. After awhile I didn't hear them anymore. It was dark and scary with my eyes shut. I felt like I was in a living nightmare.

**YAY chapter 3 is up. Hope you all enjoy. I still need a beta, if anyone's interested pm me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**yay chapter four! Hope you enjoy.**

Finally after what felt like hours, the pain started to subside. Someone must have moved because I felt the smoothness of cloth under me. When I opened my eyes the room was empty. I wasn't in the same room as before. A sudden movement to my left caught my attention, I jumped up in horror. Standing at the foot of my bed was a man with yellow eyes. He was staring at my hands. "Well, well, what'd we have here. Looks like some of my work. I didn't think you would have claws though. I'm sure they must hurt my dear. How are you my child?" Child?Claws? What the hell was wrong with this man. The man had short brown hair and looked to be in his late forties. His yellow eyes were a piercing color that I had never seen before. Something about this man screamed similar, but I knew I had never seen him before. So like any child of five, I became curious.

"Your child? You're not my father! My fathers name is John, I just met him yesterday. He doesn't like me too much. Why are your eyes a strange color? I don't have claws!" I protested looking down. Sure enough they were there. Protruding out of my hand. As if on instinct my body clenched and the retracted back into my hand. It hurt like hell. As soon as they shot back in the skin in between my knuckles started to heal. It looked as if it was sowing itself together, the whole process took about half a minute. There was no scars, no blood, no bruises, just regular whole skin.

"Interesting. Hmm I'm going to have to look into this one. Most of my children don't get their powers till the age of twenty one. And none of them are like this. You're powerful child. To answer your questions I am Azazel, powerful servant of the dark angle Lucifer. Yes you are my child, my blood is in your veins and my powers are pulled into your body by that very blood. I didn't conceived you, but you are my blood. Your claws and healing ability are something I find very odd though. As for my eyes, well why don't you ask your dear father John about that. I'm sure he'll be just joyed to answer that." Footsteps sounded in the hall. "Looks like that's my Que to leave. I'll be seeing more of you real soon my child. Sleep tight." He whispered with a wink. In a flash of black smoke he disappeared into the air. As soon as the smoke was gone Dean entered the room. When he saw my expression and that I was awake he yelled for his dad.

John barged into the room and came right to the bed. "Are you ok? How are you feeling? What hurts?" He was frantic with his questions.

Ignoring him I asked. "Why did that man have yellow eyes." His face went completely pale, his eyes started to blaze and his breathing turned ragged.

"What do you mean? What man?" He wasn't getting it, Azazel told me he would get it, why wasn't he getting it.

"The man with short brown hair and yellow eyes, he said you knew him. He also said that his blood is in my veins. What dose that mean?" Did it mean he was my father? I wasn't sure. John didn't look happy, and dean looked at me like He wanted to shoot me. Technically he already did that.

"You need to tell me everything he said." John said. So I did. I told him everything from the moment I woke up to the moment Dean walked in. John look pleasantly pissed. Like he won the big game but lost the girl to the school nerd. He didn't even say a word, just walked out of the room feet ablaze. Dean stayed.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Sam was my favorite, I didn't want to have to talk to Dean just yet, I mean he did shoot me.

"School. Dad made him go today. Freaking kid won't leave your side." Dean sounded betrayed.

"Why don't you like me? Is it because we don't have the same moms, or is it because I'm not normal." I honestly wanted to know why he hated me so much.

"Look kid it's not that I don't like you, I just don't know what you are yet and until I know that you're a danger to 'my' family. But I guess I'm going to have to get used to ya." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Did you see the look on dads face. He needs you now, you're the only link he has to that demon. He's going to use you like a piece of toilet paper, as soon as he's done with you he's going to throw you in the trash. That's how things go in this family. I just hate to get close and then having to lose something. Sam doesn't know the pain yet. He's only ten. But I know it. Everything leaves in the end." Dean was to wise to be only fifteen, he also had seen to much pain in his short life. He needed something stable in his life. Maybe if I actually could stay, I could be what's stable in his life. The thought made me over giddy, I jumped up and threw my arms around Dean. He tensed and put his arms up like he was about to push me off but he didn't, after a while his arms rapped around my shoulders and he crushed me to him.

"I won't leave. I pinky swear." I pulled back and held up my pinky. He stared at it for a long time until he finally curled his around mine. A huge smile forming on his face. "There. Now I can't leave no matter what."

And that's how I got to be where I was today. Our father had done exactly what Dean thought he would, everyday he would check on me to see if I was having late night chats with Azazel. But he never came back. And after what I heard from Sam and Dean I'm glad. Knowing the man had killed not only their mom but also mine, made me furious. Just thinking of it made my claws itch.

As I grew my claws stayed. The pain lessened when they came out and the healing quickened. I was able to do a lot more than other kids, like healing from a bullet wound in a couple of minutes, instead of weeks. I was also stronger than a male body builder on his best day. Not to mention faster than an Olympic track runner. Even with all these major abnormalities I had to go to regular school.

I really didn't like school. I didn't make friends easily, and wasn't the most beautiful girl(not that I broke mirrors or anything)in the world. But I also wasn't very good at listening. If it peaked my interest you couldn't stop me from learning it, but if it was something like, dividing quadratic equations, I didn't even bother. I did like books though, a trait I got from Sam. I also was largely interested in electronic engineering and robotics. Sometime though I would help Dean fix the car, something he really appreciated for some odd reason.

My life with the Winchesters was a fairly hard life. Our dad trained us to be soldiers, we were more like a platoon then a family. Every morning there was training, and every night we were to study Latin religiously. Then there was hunts, traveling, bad food, demons, shitty hotel rooms, annoying brothers(Dean), and anything else that crossed our path. But all an all it wasn't a horrible life. Me and the boys got along great. After that first talk I had with Dean we were just fine with each other, more than fine if I'd say. Dean was my partner in crime, my right hand man, the shaggy to my Scooby, ok ill stop. But he was a great older brother. Sam on the other had treated me like he was my father, seeing that our dad never did, he never let me do anything dangerous. And then the fact that he was only five years older than me. If Dean was my partner in crime then, Sam was my best friend. Then there was the matter of John. John never treated me bad or hit me or anything, he barley came around me enough to hit me. But I was always to him the 'thing' that could lead him straight to the demon that killed his wife. It used to bother me a lot when I was younger, now that I'm older I see that Sam acts like a better dad than he could ever be. Sam would make me do my homework, dad would tell me it's a waste anyway. Sam would ask me how my day was, dad would grunt in my general direction. Sometime I wish that Sam could be my father, other time I'm grateful I even have one. I always could count on Sam, and knew he'd never leave. Until he did.

**Sorry this one was kinda short. Please review and tell me how you're like this.:)**


End file.
